This invention generally relates to a cushion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable prayer cushion facilitating a user to comfortably kneel thereon for prayer irrespective of locations.
A steady number of church goers or piety people prefer kneeling for their religious prayer to simply closing their eyes with his or her posture unchanged. When they feel like praying at work or home, they try to kneel on uninvited carpets, hardwood floors or tile floors. What is inevitably required for those who want to pray, for example, half an hour or more is a seat cushion. However, since such a conventional cushion is designed and manufactured for being placed in abutment with a user's posterior, a cover layer is accompanied. Most of all, kneeling on the conventional cushion leads the knees to slide apart so the users have to drag side to side the knees from time to time, unfavorably resulting in distraction and discomfort.
Further, considering the top portion of the cushion being in abutment with the user's posterior, an additional layer is required in the conventional cushion. Such an additional top layer of the seat cushion causes inconveniences when knelt thereon due to the slipping-against properties between the top layer and the insertions within the cushion. That is, kneeling on the top layer easily causes to the top layer to become displaced from the insertions or stuffing material in the conventional cushion.
A demand is manufacture of a cushion that satisfies those who want to pray on their knees wherever they are and whenever they want. Another demand is to have such a cushion flexible in weight and pressure distribution.